This application is also related to copending and commonly assigned patent application entitled "METHOD OF REDUCING RESIDUE ACCUMULATION IN CVD CHAMBER USING CERAMIC LINING," Ser. No. 08/577,867, filed Dec. 22, 1995, having Jun Zhao, Tom Cho, Xin S. Guo, Atsushi Tarata, Jianmin Qiao and Alex Schreiber listed as co-investors, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated herein by reference thereto as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter. This application is also related to copending and commonly assigned *patent application entitled "A HIGH TEMPERATURE CERAMIC HEATER ASSEMBLY WITH RF CAPABILITY AND RELATED METHOD," Ser. No. 08/800,096, filed Feb. 2, 1997, having Jun Zhao, Charles Domfest, Talex Sajoto, Leonid Selyutin, Stefan Wolff, Lee Luo, Harold Mortensen, and Richard Palicka listed as co-inventors, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated herein by reference thereto as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter. Patent application having Ser. No. 08/800,096, filed Feb. 2, 1997, is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 08/502,585, filed Jul. 14, 1995, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This application is further also related to copending and commonly assigned patent application entitled "A HIGH TEMPERATURE, HIGH FLOW RATE CHEMICAL VAPOR DEPOSITION APPARATUS AND RELATED METHODS", having Jun Zhao, Lee Luo, Xiao Liang Jin, Jia-Xiang Wang, Talex Sajoto, Stefan Wolff, Leonid Selyutin, and Ashok Sinha listed as co-inventors; and to copending and commonly assigned patent application entitled "A HIGH TEMPERATURE, HIGH DEPOSITION RATE PROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR DEPOSITING TITANIUM LAYERS", having Jun Zhao, Lee Luo, Xiao Liang Jin, Jia-Xiang Wang, and Stefan Wolff listed as co-inventors; and to copending and commonly assigned patent application entitled "APPARATUS FOR CERAMIC PEDESTAL AND METAL SHAFT ASSEMBLY", having Jun Zhao, Talex Sajoto, Leonid Selyutin, Charles Dornfest, Stefan Wolff, Lee Luo, and Eller Juco listed as co-inventors; and to copending and commonly assigned patent application entitled "METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR A CLEANING PROCESS IN A HIGH TEMPERATURE, CORROSIVE, PLASMA ENVIRONMENT", having Jun Zhao, Lee Luo, Jia-Xiang Wang, Xiao Liang Jin, and Stefan Wolff.